This invention relates to bicycles specifically to an in line tricycle which has a modified freewheel.
Originally bicycles were made with a fixed transmission ration. This limited their efficiency and makes it difficult to pick up speed and can be too tiring to maintain top speeds for prolonged periods of time.
The bicycle has only two wheels although they are in line. The tricycle usually has three wheels but they are not usually all in line.
Freewheels are attached to rear wheel of bicycles. Its purpose is to connect the rear wheel to the chainwheel by means of a chain so that the chainwheel can rotate the wheel.
The freewheel has a circular freewheel body with a threaded hole at the center. It has a rotating drum having a single gear integral to it, rotating together at the same time around the circumference of the freewheel body. When viewed from the right in a counterclockwise direction, the rotating drum rotates freely. In a clockwise direction, the pawls catch in the ratchets so that the rotating drum takes with it the freewheel body thus spinning the rear wheel to roll forward.